Crimson
by Rachel-DI
Summary: My take on what Crimson could have turned out to be.


**CRIMSON**

PROLOGUE

_Free. _

_For the first time in months, that's how he felt. _

_Free, free of any trouble, concerns or responsibilities. _

_Like if there was a simple answer for every question, an easy solution for every problem. _

_He looked at the red ring shining suggestively on his finger._

_Like if everything was possible._

_…_

_He straightened his black leather jacket to fit more perfectly on his torso. With a satisfied grin, he spotted the club he had been looking for, the newest one in town: Eros Pub. _

_Tonight, Clark didn't want to hear about problems, he didn't want to have any worries. He'd just let the effects on the red kryptonite absorb him. _

_He stopped in front of the night pub. _

_Tonight, he just wanted to have fun. _

CHAPTER 1

He liked his loft. He really did. But today – not for the first time – Clark Kent was finding it very lonely.

Things were getting so complicated that he couldn't help himself but often sit there, thinking about all the problems without apparent solutions and the questions that had been taking over him lately.

He had tried to organize his mind, but there were so many news, events and developments going on recently that Clark hadn't been able to deal with, and it frustrated him. So much that he felt tired only thinking about it. And yet, he couldn't _help_ but _think_ about it.

For some questions he actually knew the answer, he just wasn't ready to accept it. However, for others, he had no idea of how things had gotten where they were now. It was like several lines, lined up side by side, about to link themselves, ready to form a web.

To start, there was Lana. Clark sighed and rolled his eyes before he could stop himself. Things always seemed to be about her, and to be completely honest, he was starting to get tired of it.

She was going to marry Lex. He had proposed, and she had said yes.

Clark didn't know how the hell that had happened. Alright, she was on a serious relationship with him, but marriage is a huge step.

He scowled.

Not when you were pregnant, apparently.

Yeah, that's right. Lana was pregnant, and the baby was Lex's.

That was such a twist on her life, she was so young to have a kid… it was going to be so painful. One side of him wanted to help her, wanted to be there for her, wanted to be her friend, in spite of everything that had happened between them. And yet, it hurt him that he _could not_ help her, because that was an issue of her business, technically, he had nothing to do with it. There was, after all, another side of him screaming for Clark to leave her alone and let her take care of her own life, saying that she had gotten herself into that situation alone. She had to get out of it by herself as well.

No matter how much Clark had hurt her, no matter how much they had hurt each other, there were tons of decent guys on Earth, she didn't have to go to Lex, she had done it because she wanted to.

Clark breathed out, irritated.

Probably to hurt him.

Also, one side of Clark, the same side that wanted to help Lana, was blaming himself, thinking it was his fault that Lana had run to Lex's arms in the first place. But that other side – the one that usually spoke with Lois's voice – was telling him that she had made that choice on her own, she was a big girl; she was supposed to know what was right and what was wrong. If she had taken the wrong decision, it was certainly not Clark's problem.

Other than that, there was the whole thing with Jimmy and Chloe. Clark rolled his eyes. For some reason, Jimmy was jealous of him, thinking that Chloe still had feelings for him and the worse: thinking that _Clark_ had feelings for _her_.

About Chloe's side, he was not sure. Every time he was certain she had moved on, she surprised him, like several months ago, when she had laid one on him when the world was supposedly about to end. But Clark could tell: he did not have any other feelings for Chloe other than friendship and caring. He had, yes, considered a relationship with her in a recent past, but it was not because he felt something, it was because it was easy. She was his friend, she was always there for him, they already knew each other for a long time, she knew his secret, it would be a simple relationship. Besides, Clark, even though he hated to admit that to himself, was afraid of being alone.

However, now, Clark was sure it had been a bad idea. It was not possible to be in a relationship where you don't have feelings for the other person. And if Chloe still had feelings for him… well, he felt bad thinking about it, but it wouldn't be _that_ surprising. He rolled his eyes once again, a little annoyed. It would be terrible, of course, she was with Jimmy, and he was a great guy who deserved someone who loved him just the way he loved Chloe.

Also, Jimmy always seemed to feel hesitating when Clark was around, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to be friends with him. _"I'm your bro, not your foe,"_ Jimmy had told him once. Clark couldn't help but chuckle a bit. That was the same thing he should tell him. He didn't want things to get awkward between them.

Awkward.

Just the way it had been with Oliver before he left.

Clark hid his face on his hands.

That was when the lines started to intertwine, forming a web.

He was already used to predicaments about Lana. He was also used to hear about problems regarding Chloe.

But he certainly had never dealt with issues concerning Lois Lane.

Clark sighed, looking, through the window, at the bright sky outside.

It wasn't his fault. It couldn't be. If it was anyone's fault, it was Oliver's.

_He_ had planned that whole set-up for Lois, weeks ago, trying to trick her into thinking he was not Green Arrow. _He_ had convinced Clark to help him by wearing his costume. It was a perfect plan, wasn't it? Oliver was supposed to show up while Lois was talking to Clark – dressed as Green Arrow – and she would be sure the one in the costume wasn't her boyfriend (at that time).

Only things had gone wrong. Things had gone _so_ terribly wrong.

Clark and Lois were attacked by a group of thugs. He had saved her, of course, but forgot to use the arrows. He started to lead her to the place where Oliver had told him to stop. They had walked, and she had suddenly grabbed his both arms, telling him how she knew he was Oliver, and how, even if she might not agree with everything he did, she supported him. How he could count on her. How he didn't have to worry. How his secret was safe with her. Lois had told him everything Clark had ever wanted to hear, and she wasn't even telling that to _him_.

He was ready to send the whole plan to hell get out of there. But right then, the most amazing and surprising thing happened.

She had kissed him. Lois Lane, the woman who pissed him off, got on his nerves, who he had spent most of the time during the past years bickering, arguing, joking and having fun with, had kissed him.

And _that _was when the immense guilt he had been feeling during the last weeks had started. Because he had kissed her back, there was no doubt about it. Oh yes, he had kissed her back, and it was wonderful and amazing. Wonderful because he had never experienced a kiss like that. Wonderful because it was unknown, new. Amazing because it was Lois. Amazing because, forgetting about one time or two (maybe three or four…), he had never actually considered her as a potential romantic interest.

But hell, now, every single time he thought about that kiss, every single time she walked in front of him, his heart started to beat a little faster and his stomach started to do peculiar somersaults.

Then again… maybe what was _really_ bothering him was that… _maybe_… his heart and his stomach had already behaved like that before around her. He just had never noticed it.

_Oliver_ had noticed it, though. His comment about feelings hidden under sarcasm, well, Clark wouldn't forget so soon. Also, the knowing smirk on his face after Clark and Lois had split apart after the kiss was going to be glued at the back of his head forever.

Clark hid his face on his hands again.

As if that wasn't enough, after the kiss had ended, he, absolutely enthralled, had leaned to kiss her again.

What was he thinking???

Lois hadn't let him, of course. She was shocked, she had noticed he wasn't Oliver. And _Oliver_… well, he had seen it.

He had seen everything.

When they met the other day, Clark felt – he wasn't going to lie – vulnerable, under his gaze. He had said he knew why Lois had kissed him, and he had asked him why he had kissed her back.

Clark said he didn't know.

Half of it was true. But there was a part of him that knew. And so did Oliver.

Clark stood up and stopped next to the window of his loft, sighing, feeling, once again, a rush of emotions take over him.

There were so many things a guy could handle. Separately. What was he supposed to do when they were put all together?

He had always been able to handle his problems. Maybe with a little difficulty, but he ended up solving them. But there were so many things to deal with at the moment… emotions he never thought he'd feel before… so many feelings that shouldn't be there…

Clark turned around and leaned against the wall, angry, confused and frustrated.

He wanted to break something and, at the same moment, sit down and cry. He tried to show to everyone he was strong, that everything was well, thank you. But it wasn't.

He just wanted a break from all of those thoughts, all of those feelings, a time that he would take to himself, where he wouldn't have to feel the weight of the world upon his shoulders and where he wouldn't have to think about so many things at once.

Then, without knowing how or why, his gaze stopped at a drawer that he hadn't opened for a long, long time.

Clark felt fear, hesitation and excitement at the same time.

After certifying himself there wasn't anyone coming upstairs, he walked towards the drawer and opened it.

It was there, just like the way he had left it years ago, after what he could call his first 'nervous breakdown'.

Maybe he was about to have another one.

Clark grabbed the little box, his heart racing a bit.

He opened it and he saw the little red ring there, shining innocently at him.

That was wrong. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't solve his problems like that.

But it would take the pain away, even if it was for a moment…

The red ring briefly glimmered, temptingly.

… wouldn't it?

Clark placed the ring in his palm. The spot was getting warm.

That was wrong. That was very wrong.

He didn't know how exactly it had happened. He just felt that familiar sensation of triumph and exaltation going through his veins. Thrill. Adrenaline.

In his eyes, a red shadow flickered.

Creasing his wrist and looking at the red-kryptonite ring on his finger, he smiled devilishly.

Kal was back.

CHAPTER 2

With a confidence he didn't know he had on himself, Clark walked towards his house.

He wanted to have fun. By night, he'd go to a new night club that had opened a week ago, in Metropolis. But it was still afternoon, so, now, looking down at his jeans and plaid shirt, he decided he'd just go to his room and search for a more… appropriate outfit.

Hearing a car parking on the driveway, Clark turned around and smirked when he saw who it was.

The blonde woman got out of her car, saw him, gave him a smile, closed the door and walked towards him.

"Chloe." said Clark, with an uncharacteristic mocking tone. She smiled at him again.

"Hey, Clark, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Wonderfully." he answered, promptly. He looked her up and down. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Chloe frowned a little. Had he… nah, it was just her imagination. She shook her head and took a folder out of her bag.

"Listen, I came here to hand you the pictures from the craters the phantoms that lasted made. You know, the ones you asked for yesterday."

"Right… the ones I _asked_ you…" he said, grabbing the folder, still smirking. He looked at her. "You're quick."

"Yeah, well, with the Daily Planet's databasis, you give a few clicks and you're good to go," she said, proudly.

"Right, right… well," he started, throwing the folder on the floor. Chloe's eyes widened. "I don't need it right now. So, I'm just gonna go."

"Hey, you're just going to leave it there?" she asked, shocked, pointing to the photos that had now fallen from the folder.

"Yes." he answered, challengingly. "Why, are you going to cry?"

Chloe watched him, frowning again.

"Clark?" she asked, at his devilish grin. "Are you alright?"

"Better than ever." he answered. Chloe frowned and her gaze slipped from his eyes to the hand where the folder had just been.

She saw the ring.

"No!!!" she exclaimed, horrified. "Clark, you didn't do that! I can't believe it!"

That was no good. She reached for it.

"Oh, don't even start it, Chloe." he said, taking his hand out of her reach. Chloe reached for it again and Clark shook his head, grinning disapprovingly. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe… leave it there. You and me both know who would win the battle if we started one."

Chloe quickly removed her hand. She stared at him for another few seconds.

"Why did you do it, Clark?" she asked, and the tone of disappointment on her voice irritated him.

"It's none of your business. I just want to have some fun, something you should do sometimes, instead of burying yourself in that newspaper office room." he said. Chloe shook her head.

"Clark, I know this is the Red-K talking. And I know you've had a lot on your mind lately, but believe me," Her glance slipped to the ring on his hand. "_This_ is not the best way to solve them."

"Maybe I don't want to solve them right now, so if you excuse me, I'm going to change these clothes into something more civilized---"

"Why do you want to change? The only one who complains about your fashion taste is Lois!" Chloe frowned at the way the corner of Clark's mouth curved into a beam at the name 'Lois'. "Clark, you'll never be able to move on with unresolved issues---"

"Oh, you, always being the rational one!" he said suddenly. "Live your own life, leave me alone!" he walked a few steps closer to her, and Chloe was suddenly scared.

She grabbed his arms. "Clark, this is not you, take that ring off---"

He shook her hands away violently.

"Do you really want to talk about unresolved issues?" he started, raising an eyebrow mockingly. "Always pining over me, what a waste of time." He shook his head with disdain. "Can't a girl get a clue? I've never been interested in you."

Chloe frowned. She couldn't help but being hurt.

"I---"

"I've considered a relationship with you, yes, I have. But that was because you're just so damn easy. You're like a puppy dog, always walking around me, always ready to answer whenever I need a favor. I get the feeling you always had hopes regarding me. Well, let me tell you something: there aren't any. I've never been interested in you that way and I never will---"

"Take off that ring, Clark…" Her voice was weak, and she had tears in her eyes.

"You have no power over me, and you know it. So, Chloe, go back to your insecure boyfriend, comfort him, I'm sure he's missing you. And _quit bugging me_, I'll do whatever I want. I don't need your mommy advices. Now, if you excuse me, I'll change these stupid plaid clothes and put something decent on."

"Clark…" she called, but it was useless. He had already turned around and had headed to his house, leaving Chloe there, with tears on her eyes and a slight pain on her chest. Maybe she'd always have a place for Clark on her heart, but she knew they would never be a couple. She knew she had to move on and she _had_. She had a boyfriend who she really cared about. But still, hearing those words from him, it hurt her.

She turned around, wiping her tears away.

Then, with her heart falling down her knees, Chloe met the unhappy eyes of the last person she needed to see on that moment. He was standing outside his car, parked right behind hers.

Jimmy.

CHAPTER 3

She was tired. Lois was really tired.

So many things had happened in such a short period of time that she felt like her head was going to explode.

First, there was her complicated break-up with Oliver. Their relationship hadn't been exactly a bed of roses lately, and when he finally announced he was leaving, she was pissed off.

"_Okay, so you prefer to run away just because this isn't working anymore?"_ she had said, angry_. "I thought you were better than that, Oliver, I thought you'd prefer to stay and help me fix whatever it is that is broken in our relationship."_

Oliver had just shaken his head, sadly. _"I was never meant to stay here for this long, Lois. I stood here because I met you. And no, I'm not blaming you," _he had quickly added as soon as she opened her mouth to reply. She had quickly closed it._ "I'm just saying that I've noticed that this isn't working. Yes, Lois, and I wanted to fix it, I really did. But the fact is: it would be useless. We'll never be able to do it."_

"_And why would that be?"_ she had asked, stubbornly, crossing her arms. Oliver had smiled, glancing at his watch briefly.

"_So many reasons, so little time to tell you them…_ _You have to figure them out on your own."_ he had said, cryptically. Then, he had walked towards her and had kissed her on the lips, as a goodbye. Oliver had pulled away to look at her, and Lois remembered how she was trying to fight the tears. He had smiled gently._ "You're an amazing woman, Lois. Your heart is just not mine."_

She had been so sure he was the Green Arrow, and to be honest, she still had her suspicions. Only there was a thing that didn't fit. That night, weeks ago, when she had met the 'modern Robin Hood' once again, it surely was not Oliver. Lois could tell, because this was one of the things disturbing her.

She had kissed Green Arrow, and it had been just… out of this world. She thought she had seen that face underneath the dark glasses before, but heck, she couldn't remember where. And that was unsettling her.

Also, another thing taking the sleep out of her... was a part of the conversation with Ollie she hadn't told anyone – not even Chloe. A part of the conversation where Oliver had implied something. Something that led her to a place she wasn't sure she was ready to go.

He had been subtle. He had told her things leaving understated hints. But Lois knew he was sure she'd understand. She wasn't stupid. Or blind.

She was just… afraid. Afraid of what might happen if she really decided to analyze the things Oliver had insinuated and let them in.

She had found strange from the beginning, the way his lips curved into a smirk every time she started to talk about Clark, whether if it was a mock, a compliment or a simple allusion. And that comment about feelings hidden under sarcasm Oliver had made the first time Clark and him met had certainly troubled her.

But no, no, no, she wouldn't go there. She couldn't. It was a dangerous area, and she wasn't willing to succumb into it.

Lois turned off the TV, massaging her forehead, and stood up from the couch.

She should get some coffee. Yeah, she'd go downstairs and try to forget a little bit about those thoughts. God knew she needed that.

Closing the door to her apartment, she walked downstairs, and the first person she saw when she arrived at the first floor was Chloe.

Instead of smiling, Lois frowned. Her cousin was sitting all by herself, looking somewhat miserable.

She quickly walked towards her table, forgetting about her coffee all of a sudden.

"Hey, 'cuz," she greeted, carefully.

Chloe looked up at her, her eyes a bit red.

"Hey, Lois, hi…" she answered. Chloe was definitely sad, and Lois felt something clenching her heart. She hated seeing her cousin like that, it was weird. She was usually composed.

"I haven't seen you all day," said Lois, with a cheerful voice. "And to think that you live with me!"

"Yeah," answered Chloe, with a weak smile. "I got up early, and I went straight to work, then I was going back home but I remembered I had to drop by the Kent farm to handle something to… to Clark…"

Lois frowned again. "Chloe, please tell me Clark is not the reason you are feeling like this."

"Feeling like what?" asked Chloe, weakly.

"Depressed!" replied Lois, sitting down in front of her. "And your eyes are red---you've been crying. What happened?"

"It's not… quite about Clark… not entirely, though…" she said, sniffing. Lois narrowed her eyes. Chloe took a deep breath and looked at her. "Jimmy and I broke up."

Lois's expression softened. She sighed, putting a hand on Chloe's arm comfortingly.

"Oh, Chlo, I'm so sorry." she said, surprised and sad for her cousin, at the same time. "Why?"

"Well, you know how he's a little insecure when it comes to guys that are bigger than him… he has always been a bit jealous of Clark, and… well…" Chloe shook her head sadly. "He… kind of heard a conversation I had with him, and… he broke up with me. He said that was enough, that… Lois, he thinks I still have feelings for Clark."

"Do you?" she asked, quickly. Chloe looked at her, thoughtfully.

"Not really... I mean, I know I've pined for Clark for a long time, but I was happy with Jimmy, I really liked him… Clark is my friend, and I know that's as far as we'll ever go." said Chloe, shrugging. "And I know he feels nothing but friendship for me." her expression turned sour. "_He_ left that pretty clear…"

"What… what did you guys talked about?" asked Lois, not sure if she really wanted to know.

Chloe looked at Lois, seeming to wonder if she should tell her or not. It upset Lois.

"Look, Lois, I need to tell you something." she said, suddenly serious.

"What is it?"

"Clark, he's… he's not himself." she said. Lois frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I mean… he… he told me some nasty things… because he's not quite himself, he's… he has had a lot on his mind lately, a lot of problems, and…" Lois was not liking where that was going. But nothing could have prepared her for what Chloe was going to tell her. "Clark, he's using a kind of… substance… that makes him act completely… unlike himself."

Lois waited some moments to process the information.

"You mean… like _drugs_?" she asked, rough, feeling a burning in her throat.

"Not quite… kind of. It's complicated." said Chloe. Lois shook her head.

"I can't… I can't believe it, I…" babbled Lois, feeling a burning also in the corner of her eyes. "I'd never think… _Smallville_, of all people…" She shook her head, facing a spot on the table, disappointed. Sad. Concerned. She looked back at Chloe. "Has he ever used it before? You know… been using?"

"Just once. Years ago, before you met him." said Chloe. Lois let a sigh of relief escape. He wasn't addicted, then. It was just an eventual mistake. And she knew all the wrong things happened because of eventual mistakes. No one was perfect. God knew how many blunders she had gone through. But Clark Kent was truly the most decent man she had ever met, and she would not let him ruin that.

She felt a gust of determination running through her body. She'd help him. He'd have to listen to her.

Lois stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

Chloe stood up as well, grabbing her arm. "No, Lois, don't, he's not behaving like himself."

"I know. But I'm going to help him, that's what he needs right now---"

"He _won't listen_!" said Chloe, grabbing her arm again. Lois looked at her shocked. "I've seen him like this before, Lois, you have… no idea of what he's capable of, he---"

"Using drugs will not solve his problems. And I'm going to make him see that, I'm going to bring him back to his senses." Chloe looked at her, desperate. Lois faced her cousin, trying to calm her. "C'mon, Chlo. If there's anyone on this Earth that can keep him in line, that's me."

"That exactly it, Lois, he's NOT _in line_ AT ALL! He's not himself, and I'd also say that he's dangerous right now---"

Lois interrupted her, snorting.

"Dangerous?" she said, laughing and walking away from the Talon's counter. "I hardly believe that Smallville can be---" Her smile faded away as gaze fell into a tall man walking into the coffee house. He was wearing dark jeans, a tight black shirt (that tightened itself perfectly around his muscles and toned abs and pecs) and a stunning black leather jacket. "---dangerous…" finished Lois, scanning Clark Kent up and down, unexpectedly out of breath.

CHAPTER 4

Lois, still looking at Clark up and down incredulously, could simply watch him, absolutely open-mouthed.

"Told you…" whispered her cousin, as Clark approached them, walking imposingly. Lois felt an unexplainable hop on her belly as he stopped in front of them and their eyes briefly met.

"Hello," Clark greeted, addressing to Chloe, with a sarcastic and wide smile. "Managed to stop pining over me already?"

Chloe clasped her lips in anger.

"I only forgive you because I know that's not you talking." she said, between her gritted teeth.

"Or maybe I am." he said, dangerously. Chloe opened her mouth to retort, but he didn't let her. "Now, when you manage to get a life of your own and stop trying to help people who don't need your help, you let me know: maybe you'll be more interesting to talk to, then."

Lois was shocked and (even though she was still impressed with the way he looked) revolted with his attitude. Groaning loudly in anger, Chloe grabbed her purse and headed out, to leave. From the front door, Chloe quickly turned her head to Lois and quietly said "Be careful,". Then, she left.

Laughing, Clark turned to Lois, who was now frowning, looking at him stunned, overwhelmed and confused.

"Now, who the hell do you think you are to treat my cousin like that?" she asked, irritated.

Clark smiled at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well, I'm glad to see _some_ people know how to defend themselves." he said, approvingly. Lois shook her head.

"Look, Smallville, Chloe told me what's going on." she started, seriously. Clark's smile faded. "And I just--"

"So you let her infect you? Do _not_ start with that. Not you." The determination on his voice surprised her. She frowned.

"She didn't _infect_ me." answered Lois, coldly. "I'm just worried about you, just the way she is, that's all."

"And I'm _so_ glad you are." he said, smirking. She frowned once again at his unusual tone, her breath quickening for some reason.

"Clark," She started, looking up at him, very seriously, now. "Whatever it is that you took, that's not the solution, and you know it---"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Oh, quit it. I thought you, of all people, would understand how we need to have fun, sometimes."

"Yeah, I do understand that, Clark," she said, looking up at him with true concern and caring on her eyes. He smiled. "But turn to drugs to forget about your problems, that's just dangerous, it's stupid, it could get you hooked---"

"I know how to control myself."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on it." she replied. Lois thought it would annoy him, but he just smirked. "Seriously, Clark, that is not exactly the best way to have fun---"

"You're right," he said, surprising her. "Yeah, you're right; there are so many other ways to _have fun_..."

Lois gulped as he started to move closer to her. She smiled nervously.

"What you doing there, Smallville?"

He simply grinned, in that way that made feel her weak on the knees. She rolled her eyes, feeling stupid. That was just Farmboy---

_Well, not so much_, she thought, looking at his dark leather jacket.

Either way, that was stupid. He was playing with her and she was letting him.

Lois looked up at him, smiling with renewed confidence.

"Very funny, Farmboy, but you're not going to throw me off my game---"

"Oh yeah?" he said, walking even closer to her. Lois started to take a few steps back, reluctant at his proximity. He smirked. She was already off her game, there was no discussion about it.

"Smallville, will you stop with that?" asked Lois, disturbed. "You're starting to make me believe that you really want to---"

"And would it be that bad?" he said, always walking to close the distance between them.

He… he was joking, right?

"_Smallville_?"

Oh, God, he wasn't.

Lois felt her breath stopping on its way to her lungs as her back hit the Talon's counter.

She wasn't able to step back anymore.

He was not kidding. It was right there, on his eyes: that spark she thought she had already seen one time or another. Along with… a red shadow?

Nah, it must have been her imagination.

It _had_ to be her imagination.

Clark beamed when their bodies were only inches apart.

But it wasn't.

Lois gulped.

"Alright, I know we have our share of flirting, but this is getting a little bit out of---oh God," she added, when each one of his hands made their way to her both sides, placing themselves on the counter and locking her between his arms with a sudden 'THUMP'.

She was really freaking out now.

"OKAY!" she said, shrilly, dancing out of his trap. He turned to her with a megawatt grin. "What the hell---are you on crack or something---? Never mind, never mind…" she added, shaking her head, remembering about the situation. "You probably are anyway." She breathed out and composed herself. "You may think this is the best way, but it's not. And I'm going to make you see that, or my name isn't Lois Lane."

Lois turned around and quickly started to climb the stairs to her apartment, ready to go inside and lock the door, to think about a better way to help her – stunning – friend.

When she was in the middle of the stairs, however, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and turn her around.

_Oh oh. _

He had caught her.

Exhaling, she felt her own body being carefully – almost gently – smashed against the wall. His masculine and enthralling scent invaded her nose and reached into her brain, making her feel dizzy.

With his strong body firmly pressed against hers, Lois looked up at Clark only to find his face distressingly close to hers, once more.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, lowly and seductively. At his tone of voice, she felt her knees failing, yet again, that night. When had he started to produce this effect on her?

"I was… going to…" she merely panted, already completely out of breath at his closeness.

"Really?" he asked, his hands running through her sides and stopping on her waist.

That was Clark's hands sending heat through all her body. That was wrong. He wasn't himself; that was really, really wrong.

Using the last trait of coherent thought that was left on the corner of her mind, Lois moved her body to the side, trying to get out of his disturbing embrace like she had done before. But this time she just couldn't, because he leaned even closer and placed one hand at each side of her.

She was locked.

Again.

She had nowhere to go.

She looked up at him. Her whole body tensed.

And for the second time that night, she thought she had seen a slight red shadow passing by his eyes, but on the next second, she was sure she had imaginated it.

Lois looked up at his lips. His luscious lips. Oh, they were calling her, they really were.

Without knowing why, she remembered a certain night a few weeks ago, a night where she had kissed a certain hero in a green leather uniform.

She still wasn't sure of who Green Arrow was. But she knew that, at least that night, it hadn't been Oliver Queen. And now, looking up at Clark's face so close to hers, an odd feeling passed by her mind.

But that strange feeling, along with every other thought, faded away as he closed the distance between them, teasingly brushing his lips against hers.

Her heart was beating like crazy.

She felt Clark smile mischievously as he realized she was giving in.

Lois didn't know what she was doing or why, but she just opened her lips over his, giving him permission.

CRACK.

They suddenly jumped apart at the loud sound of a lightening outside, and the unmistakable noise of rain.

"What a blast, huh?" Clark said, grinning back at Lois and walking towards her again. "Now, where were we?"

"Nowhere!" Lois shrieked, quickly climbing the left steps to her apartment. She turned to him. "You're not yourself here anymore, Smallville, and I'm going to snap you out of whatever it is that you're using, just not when you are hitting on me!!!"

She walked in and closed the door on Clark's beaming face.

She leaned against the door and sat on the floor, unable to stand on her feet any longer. Her heartbeat was still echoing on her ears, and she tried to understand why, of all people, Clark Kent had made her feel that way.

CHAPTER 5

The green rock was lighting her face.

Chloe was alone at the basement of the Daily Planet, she had went back there just to see if the that black box was still there. She sighed. She didn't want to use it. She thought it was too soon, they'd try something else to make Clark snap out of Red-K. But if nothing worked, she would have to use green kryptonite before something serious happened, before he did something he'd regret. He had already hurt her with words… she had broken up with Jimmy… Chloe sniffed.

But Clark could be way more dangerous than that, and she knew it. If he started to use his powers to do things a lot of people wouldn't agree with, she would have no choice, would she?

Chloe quickly closed the box where the kryptonite was hidden and locked it on a drawer on her desk as soon as she heard the sound of steps approaching her.

She smiled as she spotted her cousin walking into the room.

"Hey, 'cuz!" she said, but her smile immediately faded as she noticed there was something different about her cousin. "Lois? What happened? Are you okay? Is Clark alright?"

Lois stopped in front of Chloe's desk. She noticed how Lois had shuddered at the name 'Clark'.

"Are you still angry at him?" asked Lois, suddenly. Chloe frowned.

"Not… really. I mean, I know that's the, uh, drugs talking, I know that he would have never told me something like that if he was on his normal conditions…" she answered. Lois nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to certify myself you won't be any angrier at him or at me before I tell you this."

Chloe frowned even more, standing up from her chair. "What is it, Lois?"

"You were right. He… well, he isn't acting like himself, and he IS kinda dangerous."

"And what made you jump into that conclusion?" asked Chloe.

"You're not going to believe this…" Lois chuckled nervously. "He, uh…" she gulped at the memory. "He tried to kiss me." Chloe's eyes widened. "I mean, he _actually_… tried to kiss me. He just leaned in, and almost--- I almost--- we--- if it wasn't for the loud lightening outside, we would have--- you know!"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute…" said Chloe, shaking her head, trying to organize her thoughts. She bit back a smirk at her cousin's uneasiness. "Are you telling me that you two were about to kiss? I mean, _you_ were about to _let_ him?"

"There was nothing I could have done!! The damn guy is strong like steel! He smashed me against the wall and I couldn't move, and he leaned in and was all teasing and I wouldn't have been able to stop him, not even if I wanted to---"

"Whoa." said Chloe, definitely smirking now. "So you're saying you _wanted_ to?"

"I---" Lois opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of the water. She breathed out, frustrated and angry at herself. "I just couldn't help myself, damn it! I've never seen him like that, with those clothes and that… attitude, I was just---"

"Charmed."

"Something like that, yeah!!!" she said, still angry.

The two cousins stood in silence for a second, Lois with a hand on her forehead, pacing anxiously, and Chloe watching her with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah, that's the effect he usually have in women." said Chloe. "Took you long enough."

Lois glanced at her cousin, annoyed. She had tried hard to snap out of the charm, and she had. At his first move. But when he locked her against the wall and leaned in for a second time, she was helpless.

"Lois, don't worry," said Chloe, crossing her arms, still with a smile across her face. "It's no big deal, I'm sure that… when he snap out of it… you two will be back to your nice little banter-slash-arguing-slash-bickering relationship. It's just Clark."

"That's what's freaking me out, it's Clark, and I was _never_ supposed to… he should have never been able to---"

"---leave you vulnerable?" completed Chloe, sympathetically. Lois nodded, sighing.

Fighting against some… feelings… that had been starting to emerge during the last months was one thing, thought Lois. But dealing with something actually happening was way different. And way more complicated.

She shook her head.

"But you know what?" said Lois, shaking the thoughts away. "No time for me to think about that right now. We have to make Clark come back to normal."

"Yeah… Lois, there's something I didn't tell you." said Chloe. Lois looked at her. Chloe bit her lip. "Did you see that red ring he had on his finger?" she asked.

"Yeah, quite a nice one, why?"

"That's what's making Clark act like that." said Chloe. Lois frowned.

"What?"

"That right is what sets on his body a kind of… substance… that makes his inhibitions… go away." explained Chloe, careful not to say too much. "As long as he's wearing that ring, he'll continue to act like that."

"So, basically, we have to get that ring off his finger?" asked Lois, paying attention.

"More like convincing him to do it himself." answered Chloe.

Lois nodded, fixing her narrowed eyes on the floor, concentrated.

He had saved her so many times. And as much as she didn't like to admit it to him, she was thankful for that. Now, it was her turn to save him. She owned that to him. She would do it, no matter what.

"After he tried to kiss me, I ran to my apartment and when I went downstairs he wasn't there anymore." said Lois, looking at Chloe again. "I drove to the farm, but he wasn't there either. Don't you have any idea of where he might be?"

Chloe frowned, thoughtful.

"There's this new club at Metropolis," she said, considering the possibility. "He will surely want to try out." She turned to her desk and grabbed the most recent copy of The Daily Planet, opening at the social page. "_Eros Pub_." Lois raised her eyebrows at the name. Chloe looked at her. "He must be there."

"Okay. So, I'll go at to this new club to look for Smallville, and if I find him, I'll get his ass out of there and bring him to his senses."

Lois frowned.

"What?" asked Chloe.

"Now, that was a sentence I'd never thought I'd say." she commented, making a face.

Chloe chuckled. "I'll go with you," she started. Lois raised one hand, stopping her.

"Oh no, 'cuz, you're staying here. You said it yourself, he can be dangerous."

"But Lois, what makes you think you can beat him if he goes all crazy---"

"My third degree black belt." she said, smiling. Chloe shook her head. Lois didn't understand. She couldn't understand, it wasn't her fault, she had no idea of how strong Clark really was.

"Lois---"

"I'm serious, Chloe, stay here, I don't want you to get hurt."

Chloe felt annoyance, awe and gratitude, at the same time. She recognized Lois showing her protective and caring side, something didn't happen very often. Chloe sighed, defeated.

"Look…" she started. "I'm not going tell you not to go or argue because I know you're as stubborn as he is. Just… Lois, be careful. If anything happens… _anything_… call me, I'll---" Chloe glanced imperceptibly at the drawer where the green kryptonite was hidden. Lois didn't notice it. "I'll try to figure out another way to stop him."

"I will." she answered, holding her purse and heading to the door. "Bye."

"Bye. Good luck. And _be careful_." warned Chloe. "I'm serious."

"Don't worry." said Lois, from the door, smiling comfortingly. "I'll be just fine."

CHAPTER 6

Free.

For the first time in months, that's how he felt.

Free, free of any trouble, concerns or responsibilities.

Like if there was a simple answer for every question, an easy solution for every problem.

He looked at the red ring on his finger.

Like if everything was possible.

He had just stopped by the Luthor Mansion, to have a nice little conversation with Lex and Lana. It turned out Lex was out of town on business, and Lana was all by herself.

He smirked. They had an interesting conversation, and he told exactly what was on his mind about the recent developments concerning her: her pregnancy and her engagement with Lex.

He had kissed her. To prove she could be his anytime he wanted. But she had pulled away.

Clark rolled his eyes. Was the woman stupid or what?

She was going to ruin her life marrying Lex; that's what he had told her.

"_I'm not a little girl anymore, Clark, I can make my own wise decisions!"_ she had replied, full of anger.

"_Accepting Lex's proposal isn't really what people would call a 'wise' decision."_ he had said, calmly, smirking.

"_Take that smirk off your face. You're not my owner, you can't tell me what to do. You should have stopped caring about me when you told me you didn't love me anymore months ago." _

"_That's right! I did tell you that, didn't I?"_ Clark had retorted, holding his chin with one hand and pretending to think, mockingly. He looked at her. _"I'm not 'caring about you', if that's what you think. I'm just trying to make you see what a fool you have been."_

Lana's mouth opened in shock at his insult. _"You can't call me a fool!"_

"_Yes I can, and yes, I will. Because that's what you are---"_

"_Get out of my house!"_

"_YOUR house? Last time I checked, it was Lex's. Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten?" _he had said, smiling sarcastically._ "The whole town is talking about it, you're going to marry him! So the house will be yours as well as soon as you say 'I do'." _Her eyes had filled with tears. But Clark hadn't even felt a hint of regret. She deserved it. _"Oh, but I can't blame you for accepting his proposal,"_ he had continued, looking around, the red kryptonite giving more and more courage to speak. _"All this money must have attracted you! Yeah, that's what happens to the weak ones. They are blinded by power and fall into traps like fragile puppies." _he finished, with an expression of disdain plastered on his face. _"Well, I see you around, Lana. And no need to send me an invitation for the wedding."_

He had turned around ready to leave. Lana stood there, shocked and hurt by his attitude. Clark, however, stopped and had turned around one last time.

"_Oh, and Lana?"_ he had called. She looked at him, tears threatening to fall. He pointed her belly. _"Next time, try to use a condom."_

Lana had screamed in anger. She had grabbed a big vase of flowers and had thrown it on his direction. If he was anyone else, the vase would have hit his face. But Clark Kent wasn't anyone else.

He had moved with his super speed, and avoided it, stopping a few meters away from where the vase was supposed to have hit him. And it crashed on the fireplace, wiping the fire out.

Then, he had used his heat vision to light the fire up again. Lana could only stare at Clark, her mouth opened in shock. He had turned at her, smirking.

"_That's right."_ he had said, flexing his muscles. _"That's what you've lost."_

Now, walking on a dark street of Metropolis, Clark still smiled at the memory. Yeah, she had seen he had powers, so what? He knew her; she would never tell anyone. Besides, now she had seen what she had lost. But it was too late. He wouldn't run back to her never again, she didn't deserve it.

He straightened his jacket to fit more perfectly on his torso. With a satisfied grin, he spotted the club he had been looking for, the newest one in town: _Eros Pub. _

Tonight, Clark didn't want to hear about problems, he didn't want to have any worries. He'd just let the effects on the red kryptonite absorb him.

He stopped in front of the night pub.

Tonight, he just wanted to have fun.

Clean, spacious – but not too big –, comfortable, well decorated, great lighting…

So far, he liked that place. He really liked it.

Leaning against the bar's counter, his foot moved up and down following the rhythm of the song playing on the dance floor, where a small crowd of people were dancing.

He had already drank a few beers and several shots of vodka. But alcohol didn't have any effect over him. He wanted more. He wanted adrenaline. Emotion.

Action.

Well, action, somehow, always seemed to look for him.

Indeed. Clark smirked as he spotted a known female figure entering at the pub.

He turned to a barwoman he hadn't seen before – who looked at him up and down, lustfully

"What's it gonna be, handsome?" she asked. Clark grinned.

"One shot of Johnnie Walker." he answered. The red-haired woman smiled and handed him a glass with the required whisky.

"It's on the house," The woman winked. Clark beamed.

"Thanks."

The woman leaned against the counter and opened her mouth to speak, but Clark turned around and slowly walked towards where Lois was.

He had an inkling this might happen. He had come prepared.

He took a tiny container (with a suspicious red powder inside it) out of his jacket. He dropped the powder inside the drink, grinning.

Lois Lane was sure hard to get. She had slipped out of his arms because she used a few rational thoughts. She had restrictions. But he had seen the spark of desire that had flashed on her eyes when he had locked her against that wall and leaned in.

_Let's see how she'll behave with those restrictions gone…_, thought Clark, smirking and shaking slightly the glass of whisky, watching the red powder dissolving itself on the liquid.

Lois was now with her back turned to him, her head turning to all sides in an endless search.

He approached her from behind.

"Hello," he said, whispering in her ear and making her jump.

"Smallville!!!" she yelped. "Finally! You scared the hell out of me, why couldn't you just have walked in front of me and greeted me like any other man on this planet?"

"I'm not like any other man on this planet." he replied, smirking amused.

"Yeah, you sure are not…" she commented more to herself than to him, scanning his figure with her eyes and noticing he still hadn't taken off the bad-boy outfit. "What were you doing behind me, anyway?" she asked, still with a hand on her heart

"I happen to like the view better from there." he replied, with a sly smile. His smile widened as he saw her blushing a little bit. She pointed one finger to him.

"Alright, mister, that's enough. You're not going to start with that thing all over again. And take the freakin' smile of your face, it's starting to unnerve me."

He didn't. Lois breathed out. This was going to be a long night.

"Want a drink?" offered Clark, innocently.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the glass on his hand, suspiciously.

"Johnnie Walker." he answered.

"Well chosen. Might be a good idea, I could use one shot right now…." she exhaled again and grabbed the glass. Clark's smile widened. "And just so you know," she said, smiling a bit herself. "It takes a lot more than _one _shot to get me drunk, your plan is ruined." Lois shook slightly the glass of Johnnie Walker whisky. "_Keep walking_." she quoted, raising the glass and drinking it. Clark turned around and walked away. "No, wait! I was kidding!" protested Lois. "I---"

But she didn't continue to speak.

Immediately, she felt a gust of thrill and self-control running through her veins. And she couldn't tell, she couldn't see it, but a red shadow passed by her hazel eyes.

A smirk played with her lips. The bastard had snapped her into whatever that substance on the ring was. And you know what, it felt awesome.

For the first time in months, Lois Lane felt free. Free of any trouble, concerns or responsibilities. She felt like she could do anything, like if she could solve all her problems in a blink of an eye.

Like if everything was possible.

She looked at Clark's back walking away.

"Where do you think _you_'re going, hot stuff?"

A triumphant Clark turned around to look at her.

"I thought you had told me to keep walking?" he teased, with a wide smirk on his face.

Lois walked towards him. "Very funny, Smallville. _That_ was an allusion in Johnnie's behalf, here." she said, raising her glass once again and finishing her drink. She put the empty glass in a table next to them and faced Clark, once again. She looked at him from head to toe, grinning. "Now…" she started, walking closer to him and slowly placing her arms around his neck. "I feel like dancing."

CHAPTER 7

It's Like That – Mariah Carey

Sexy Love - NeYo

With a pleasant hop on his belly, Clark felt Lois drag him to the dance floor, where a song with an appealing beat was playing. He smiled.

The club wasn't called _Eros Pub_ for nothing.

_I came to have a party  
Open up the Bacardi  
Feeling so hot tamale  
Boy I know you watchin' me  
So what's it gonna be  
_

Lois turned to him with a wide smirk across her face.

"So, Smallville, _what_'s it gonna be?" she asked. He merely smirked at her as well. Lois raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna just stand there or you're going to show me what you can do---"

Before she could finish the sentence, Clark's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and made their bodies collide with a THUMP.

"Good one," she exhaled, out of breath already.

_Purple taking me higher  
I'm lifted and I like it  
Boy you got me inspired  
Baby come and get it  
If you're really feeling me_

Her hands on his arms, they danced, following the enticing rhythm of the song. Eyes locked on each other's, identical smirks plastered on their faces. Slowly, Clark lowered his hands – previously on her waist – placing it on her hips.

"Watch your hands, Smallville." Lois warned, but she was grinning.

"I rather watch _you_." he replied, flirtatiously.

_'Cause it's my night  
No stress, no fights  
I'm leaving it all behind  
No tears, no time to cry  
Just making the most of life_

Hips glued together, they moved with grace and, at the same time, ardor. Clark slipped his hand from her hip to her neck, sending heat through all her body. He brought her face closer to his and made their foreheads touch.

_You like this and you know it  
Caution it's so explosive  
Them chickens is ash and I'm lotion  
Baby come and get it  
Let me give you what you need_

And just when the rhythm was speeding up, the song changed. To a slower one, this time, with a seductive beat.

Lois felt a blank taking over her mind as every part of their bodies touched. Clark slipped his hands to her lower back. They were moving slowly now, gazes still locked into each other's.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch and I erupt_

Lois slid her hands from his arms to his neck, letting her nails graze him gently.

_Like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Baby girl, you make me say_

They could feel each other's breaths. Lois smiled.

If they weren't both in… whatever it was the substance Clark was using… they wouldn't be there. Like that. But she didn't care. She felt dizzy on his arms, as they slowly swayed to the rhythm, and she was loving it.

_I'm so addicted to how she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough... Still too much_

Since that night weeks ago, when they had kissed, Clark had been dying to be like that with her. If he wasn't already in Red-K, he was sure the closeness he was sharing with her now would be enough to leave him high.

_  
Say that I'm slippin' up sprung on love be above  
I can't help she makes me say_

"You know… I never thought you'd be capable of doing something like that." she suddenly commented, smirking a bit.

"That what?" he asked.

"Use some kind of drug to run away from your problems. Or making me use it to run away from mine as well."

"Hey, I'm not running away from my problems, okay?" said Clark, pulling away a bit.

Lois raised one eyebrow, not convinced. "Yeah right, sure you aren't," she said, rolling her eyes. Clark felt annoyance taking over him.

"I am not---"

"Oh, _please_, Clark, I think we both know what's going on here." she said, in the same annoyed tone. "You're tired of moping around the loft, you couldn't deal with all the things happening right now and you just decided to get a little high to forget about them for a while."

Both had let go of the other completely, now.

"Fine, maybe I am, but you can't deny that it feels nice." he argued, irritated. Lois chuckled.

"Sure it does. But it won't help, will it?" she said, smartly. Clark was definitely bothered.

"How the hell you're able to break a moment so quickly?" he asked, exasperated. Lois frowned.

"Hey, I just asked something that was passing by my mind!" she defended herself, the Red-K certainly helping the anger to grow.

"Well, then you should have kept your mouth shut." he said coldly, crossing his arms. Lois laughed mockingly, and it made him angrier.

"Why, because that's your way of dealing with everything? Keeping the whole thing locked inside?"

"No, that's yours." he responded, the kryptonite giving more and more courage to speak. To insult. To free all the frustrations that had been bottled up inside him on the last weeks.

"That's how you did with Lana?" she asked, suddenly. Her harsh tone surprised him. "Told her to keep her mouth shut every time she came to you trying to solve a problem?"

Clark narrowed his eyes.

"Don't bring Lana into this. You don't know everything about what used to be our relationship." he said, between his gritted teeth.

"No, but I know enough to realize you two were one hell of a complicated couple! Enough to realize she implored for you to be honest with her, but she wasn't honest to you! Enough to realize you two will never work!" Lois laughed. "_God_, you lost _so much_ time pining after her!!"

"Oh, like Chloe lost _so much_ time pining after me?" said Clark, bitterly. Lois stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes.

"Leave my cousin out of this." she said, dangerously.

"Why?" asked Clark, walking closer to her, intimidating. "Because it's too unbearable for you to deal with the fact _your cousin_ had feelings for me?"

"No," she answered, not frightened with Clark's height. She had never been. "Because you're an ass. She gave you a chance, and you never took it."

"It's not my fault if I've never been interested in her that way!" he said, heatedly. "Does that make me an ass?"

"YES! Because your thoughts always seemed so wrapped up in Miss Perfect-Lang that you've never seemed to notice anyone else around but her!" she exploded. Clark tried to reply, but somehow, he couldn't. Not even the Red-K was helping him. "You're so engulfed by your own issues that you seem to forget the world doesn't spin around your belly button!" Clark breathed in and out, exasperatingly. When he had snapped her into Red-K, that was not quite what he had in mind. "Open your eyes and see everyone has their problems, just like you---"

He pointed a finger to her. "Hey, you know _nothing _about me---"

Once again, she laughed, in that way that infuriated him. "Oh, don't I? Is that why you seem unable to reply to everything I say?" she asked, but it wasn't quite a question. "You're just a chicken."

"DON'T call me a chicken," he said, grabbing her arm in anger.

She was glad to see she was getting on his nerves. She was discounting every frustration that had been passing by her mind over the last months.

"If I don't know everything about you, is because you keep everything bottled up inside and don't open up---"

"Oh, _I_ don't open up?" he finally retorted, sarcastically. "And look who's talking, Miss I-Have-Walls-All-Around-Me! You protect yourself from everyone that tries to get close to you, just because you're afraid to get hurt! You'd be surprised if you opened up your damn heart, you'd realize there are a lot of people who actually want to know you better and get closer to you than you think! But _no_, you prefer to keep everyone away with your sarcasm and teasing!"

"Oh, my _sarcasm_?" she said, just as angry as he was. "If you opened your eyes you'd realize there is a lot more to people than it meets the eye!"

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" he asked, walking closer to her, his confidence increasing in a way that Red-K could have never done, when he realized she had shut her mouth.

Apparently red-kryptonite wasn't enough to make people confess certain things.

"And then _I_ am the chicken." he said, coldly.

Lois raised one hand to slap him, but he stopped her, grabbing it with his free hand.

Quickly, at the same time he pulled her closer and made their bodies collide once again, with one hand he carefully twisted hers towards her back, so she couldn't move.

They stood like that, breaths quickening.

"Before talking about me, you should look yourself in the mirror and try to break _your_ walls down, try to fix _your _problems instead of trying to make me fix mine." he panted, his eyes scanning her lips, so close to his.

"Why? Just because no one has ever been reasonable enough to try?" she replied, just as breathless.

"You're starting to piss me off." he said, lowly and dangerously. Lois smirked.

"Oh yeah? What ya' gonna do, Farmboy, you're gonna hit me?"

He looked at her, absolutely angry. She was glad to free all of her frustrations and all of her anger. Maybe that thing he had put on her whisky really wasn't bad, after all.

She looked from his lips to his eyes. For one second, for one fraction of second, she actually thought he _would_ hit her. But then, she felt his free hand wrapping itself around her waist, finally, pulling her body even closer to his and making their lips crash together.

Lois smiled delightfully over Clark's mouth and kissed him back.

They kissed. They kissed with a fervor that, if both weren't under the astounding effects of red kryptonite, would have taken a little longer to erupt to the surface.

At some part of her head, before the last trait of coherent thoughts faded away, an image plastered itself in Lois's brain. And image from a few weeks ago, in a dark alley. An alley where a kiss as passionate as this one had happened.

_Impossible. _

Her eyes popped open and she pulled away a bit, to look at him.

Clark, somehow, knew exactly what was passing by her mind, and Lois, someway, knew that connection they shared wasn't part of the drug's effects.

She smiled widely.

"You are a sneaky one, Smallville."

He merely grinned, and she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. She didn't care about how things had happened, if he really was Green Arrow or if Green Arrow himself had asked some kind of a favor to him. She shook the thoughts away and allowed herself to melt on Clark's kiss.

The flame, the ardor, that was exactly what they needed right then, and they couldn't have found it in anyone else but each other.

Tonight, they didn't want worries, they didn't want problems or complications.

Tonight, they just wanted to have fun.

Clark felt tingles all over his body as she caressed his face and kissed him with a passion that he had never experienced before.

He tightened the grip on her waist and, in some place, some place deep down in the corner of their heads, they could hear the last part of the song, echoing in their hazed and dazzled minds.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up…_

_Just one touch…_

CHAPTER 8

"Now, why did it take us so long to do this, again?"

Clark grinned against her swollen lips.

Lois smiled as well, as they slowly swayed to the music, the Red-K still firing through their veins.

They had been kissing for the past ten minutes, and she could tell, she was not tired of it. His lips, his tongue moving along with hers, his touch, it made her feel alive in a way Oliver had never been able to.

"Don't ask me," he said, playing with her lips and pulling her away. Lois moaned, contradicted. Clark grinned again. "Come on. I wanna show you something."

He pulled her by the hand and Lois followed him to the outside of the bar, an eyebrow raised.

"Not going to be any surprise for me, gorgeous." she said. "I've seen Clark Junior already."

Clark laughed.

"_That _is not exactly what I want to show you." he answered. Lois shrugged.

"Oh, bummer." she said, smirking. "What is it, then?"

"I ain't telling you." he said, while they walked towards the corner of the dark street. "But I bet you'll be surprised."

"Hmm… I like the sound of it." she said, leaning in flirtatiously. He turned to her.

"Do you trust me?"

Lois frowned.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Yes." Lois answered, without hesitation. Clark smiled.

"Then close your eyes."

She looked at him suspiciously. She felt his arms wrapping themselves around her and holding her body tightly, sighing and closing her eyes, feeling her feet walking a few steps forward.

"C'mon, where are you taking me to?" she asked.

"To a ride." he answered, and she smirked.

"Oh, you have some kind of Harley that I never knew about?"

She could practically feel him smiling, but her smirk faded away as soon as she couldn't feel the ground under her feet anymore.

When she frowned and opened her eyes, Lois found herself flying over Metropolis's skies. _Flying._

On Clark's arms.

Shrieking and tightening the grip her hands had on his neck, Lois stared down at the town's minuscule buildings and streets, feeling her heart about to jump out of her mouth.

"Okay, that thing you put in my drink, Smallville, whatever it was, is making me hallucinate!" she exclaimed, sharply.

"This isn't a hallucination."

Lois looked up at him, and he was smiling. He wasn't kidding. That wasn't a dream, a figment of her imagination or the drug talking.

That was real.

_Real._

And freakin' unbelievable.

Glancing from the city down there to Clark's astounding blue eyes, Lois suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. And that, just like the flight, wasn't an effect from the thing Clark had dropped on her whisky. That was a consequence of the confident smile he had plastered on his face, of the firm hold his arms had on her waist. That made her feel safe in a way she never thought possible.

Feeling her fear melting away, Lois started to enjoy the flight, appreciate the wind softly caressing her face. She looked up at Clark, trying to organize the rush of emotions and thoughts that passed by her mind.

"What--- how---" she babbled, amazed. "How do you--- you know what, never mind, I just…" She looked at her sides, with nothing but the skies around them. "This is amazing."

"Better than Clark Jr.?" he asked, smirking.

"I just got a _glimpse_ of that one, nothing more, so I wouldn't know, would I?" she replied, smirking as well. "Unless this is just an alternative way to get into my pants."

Clark laughed, holding her more tightly and slightly spinning in the air.

"I can't believe you think that of me---why, is it working?" he joked, seductively. Lois laughed as well, but she never answered.

"When you said you'd take me to a ride, this wasn't quite what I was imagining." she said.

"It wasn't?" he asked, the wind whipping his hair around in a way she found quite attractive.

"No." she said, leaning a little forward and grinning. "It's even better."

When there was no one to witness two people falling from the sky, Clark and Lois landed in front of a particularly tall and beautiful building, but didn't let go of each other. His arms were still wrapped around her waist firmly and hers were still around his neck.

They weren't flying anymore, but Lois still felt like it.

"I've always known there was something special about you." she said, still amazed, scanning his face with her hazel eyes. "I just didn't know what."

Clark smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She let him. Again.

The kiss was fonder this time, but it was still passionate, enough to make both hearts accelerate in a surprising fraction of second.

"You know, I feel like doing something really crazy." Lois said, against his mouth.

"You just flew with me over Metropolis's skylines. Isn't that crazy for you?"

"No. _That _was wonderful." she said, kissing his lips and pulling away. Clark beamed.

"There are lots of fancy and expensive clubs around Metropolis, if you still want to dance." he suggested, enlacing her waist evocatively.

"Sounds good…" she said, lowly, smiling. "But where will you get the money?"

"That will be easy." he said, mysteriously. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll just wait here."

"I'll be back before you can say 'Clark'." he pointed out, making Lois smile.

"I have no doubt about that."

When she blinked, he wasn't there anymore. Turning around, Lois suddenly found herself walking through the streets of Metropolis. Until she suddenly saw a big and clean place. It was quite full of people, and it had a big sign hanging above the entrance door.

_INVENTIVE INK_

_Metropolis's most famous tattoo house_

Lois's smile widened.

CHAPTER 9

"Lois!"

She turned around as she heard a female known voice calling out for her.

"Lois, are you okay?"

Lois watched as a blonde woman, her cousin, ran towards her. She had been walking through the streets of Metropolis for the last minutes, and now she found herself close to the Daily Planet building, where Chloe had just walked out of.

"I was so worried about you, it's been a long time since you left to find Clark, and you didn't call me, and I thought he had done something---"

"Chill out, little cousin, I'm fine." answered Lois, raising her both hands defensively.

"I'm glad you are," said Chloe, relieved, looking at Lois. "Did you find Clark?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I did." she said, with a wide grin.

"Well, where is he, then?" asked Chloe, looking around.

"None of your business." replied Lois promptly. Chloe widened her eyes, shocked. "We're going to a party later, and---"

"_Party_?" she interrupted, confused. "Lois, we have no time for that, we have to make him snap out of that substance he's using…" Chloe's voice died as she noticed the devious smirk on Lois's features. She frowned, seeming to realize something was wrong. "What did he do to you?"

Lois's smile quickly faded. "He did nothing, alright, stay out of it. Now, if you excuse me, I have to meet him---"

She passed by Chloe, willing to keep walking, but her cousin held her arm and stopped her.

Lois shook her arm away. "Let me go, Chloe. And _stay out of it_."

Chloe's mouth dropped open in fear and shock when she saw the familiar red shadow passing by Lois's eyes.

"I can't believe it! You let him snap you into that thing as well?" said Chloe, angrily.

"I didn't _let_ him. He slipped some of it on my drink." Lois explained, coldly. "I don't care." she added, at Chloe's astounded gaze. "No one has ever made me feel more alive, more thrilled, and you know what, it feels _great_."

Chloe was confused and scared. She didn't know what to do. With Clark? It was just take the ring off his hand. But Lois had _ingested_ red kryptonite. How could Chloe bring her back to normal again?

"Lois, you don't know what you're saying, this is not great, this is dangerous, you can get seriously hurt---"

"Oh, please, he could have hurt me if he had wanted to." she interrupted, disdainfully. Then, she beamed. "But he didn't. You know what he did instead, Chloe?" Chloe shook her head negatively, still stunned. Lois had a dreamy expression on her face she had never seen before. "He _kissed_ me."

"Lois, he tends to do those things when he puts that ring on---"

"Why can't you just _support_ me?" exclaimed Lois, frustrated.

"What?" asked Chloe, hesitantly.

"I mean, first, there was the whole journalism thing, you trying to wear me down when I came to you with my first article! Now, I tell you Clark kissed me and you carelessly imply that it meant nothing, no, _he does that to everyone_!" Lois exploded, finally exposing something that was hammering on her mind lately too. "Why can't you just support me, for a change?" Lois was breathing in and out, hastily. "Or maybe you're jealous?" she added, scornfully.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth, like a fish out of the water. Finally, she spoke, weakly.

"I'm not jealous, Lois, I'm just trying to help---"

"Well, then stay out of my way. That will be a big help." said Lois, passing by her again. And, once again, Chloe's arm stopped her.

"Lois, please, this is not you---"

"Oh, it is, Chloe, this _is_ me." Lois replied, violently turning around and making Chloe quickly remove her hand from her arm. "This is me, finally telling you what I've been wanting to tell you for a long time!" Lois took a deep breath, and continued. "I'm sorry if you think I'm some kind of threat to you, I'm sorry, because I'm not. I don't intend to be. If you feel threatened, it's because you're just so insecure about your own competence that you're just diverting that to me instead of working on that!"

"Lois!" exclaimed Chloe, shocked, feeling tears moistening her eyes. First Clark, now Lois, that was a little too much for her to take.

"No, don't go all 'Lois!' on me! And come on, Clark? Get over him, you're just losing your time, he has no interest on you other than friendship, so suck it up and move on, go fix things with Jimmy, who seems to like you a lot---"

"When has this started to be about Clark??" asked Chloe, exasperated.

"Oh, Chloe…" Lois shook her head, sardonically. "Hasn't it _always_ been about Clark?"

"No, Lois, it hasn't!" Chloe suddenly answered, surprising her. "Why can't everyone see? I am over him, I'm just hurt! If he told you things like the ones he said to me, you would be just as hurt as I am---"

"No, I wouldn't, Chloe. I wouldn't, because _I_ haven't wasted my time pining after him."

"Well, you seem to be doing it right now!" replied her. "Come on, the guy kisses you one time and you're already all over him---"

"It wasn't just _one_ time. And maybe this wasn't the first time he made me feel that way." Lois said, smiling sneeringly. Chloe widened her eyes. Maybe things were more serious than she thought. "And, if you care to know, he showed me something. Something he hasn't shown _anyone_."

Chloe felt her stomach twist as she watched Lois's big, proud and amazed smile.

Had he _told_ her?

"What was it?" she asked. Lois opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it quickly.

"I'm not going to tell you." she said. Chloe frowned. She thought she had seen Lois's expression go back to normal for one moment. She shook her head.

"Lois, it doesn't matter what he told you, he is in trouble and we need to help him! You are in trouble as well!" said Chloe, begging.

"I'm not in trouble. I feel great. He made me feel full of life in a way no guy has ever been able to. And I'm not giving up on that, if that's what you're up to."

"Lois, I'm your cousin!" said Chloe. "No matter what rifts you may think that exist between us, I care about you! I'm _just_ _trying_ to _help_ you!"

Again, she thought she saw the old Lois back. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Yeah, well, I don't remember asking for your help." she answered, frostily. "Now… I have better things to do. I'm going to meet Clark, and we are going to---"

Lois frowned, putting one hand on her chest.

"Lois, what's wrong?"

Lois could tell something was definitely not right. She was feeling her heart awfully stuffed. Her veins seemed to be on fire, and she had started to run out of breath. She looked back at Chloe, about to speak. The last thing she saw was her cousin running towards her calling her name and pulling out her cellphone before everything went black.

Lois slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the blinding light above her. She looked around. She was lying in a bed of a hospital room, but it wasn't like the rooms of Smallville Medical Center.

It was night.

She was completely confused, her mind was blurry. She tried to sit straight, but she felt like her head was going to explode. Raising one hand to her forehead and clenching her features in pain, Lois looked away from the window to find her cousin sitting by her side, watching her worriedly.

"Chloe?" said Lois, making a face, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"Lois, thank God. I was worried." said Chloe, breathing out, relieved. "You are in a hospital in Metropolis. How are you feeling?"

Lois straightened herself on the bed, sitting.

"Like I have a hangover from hell." she answered, massaging her temples. Chloe chuckled a bit.

"Indeed. You threw up twenty minutes ago---" she said.

"Oh, _this_ is what the weird taste on my mouth is?" Lois asked, disgusted, clicking her tongue.

"Doctor said you weren't conscious yet. Only your body was. And it was telling you 'put it all out'." explained Chloe, while she handed Lois a toothbrush and watched her run to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Anyway, we helped you to take a bath---"

"Whoa, _we_ who?" asked Lois, putting her head out of the bathroom door. "You, I'm perfectly fine with, but the doctor---?"

Chloe laughed a bit, relieved. Lois was back.

"No, me and the nurses." she clarified.

Lois sighed, reassured, going back to the room and looking around. "Oh, good." she said, looking around. "And what the heck am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?" asked Chloe, frowning.

"No," answered Lois, concentrating. "Last thing I remember is me, being on that freakin' night club, _Eros Pub_, and finding Clark, and--- Clark!!!" she suddenly exclaimed, forgetting all about her headache. "Where is he? He was right there with me, where did he go to? What happened, is he still under the effects of that thing, what---"

"Whoa, easy, Lois," said Chloe, raising her both hands to try to calm her cousin down. "Actually, I don't know what happened either. I just know that, somehow, Clark managed to snap you into that substance as well."

Lois's chin dropped. "_What_? He managed to snap me into what he was using? The bastard! This is why I don't remember anything? This is why I have this hangover---wait a minute. I remember, right after I found him, we were talking and then he offered me a drink."

Chloe widened her eyes.

"And you took it?"

"Hey, it was Smallville, dressed like some seductive bad boy, offering me _whisky_!" Lois said, defensively. "How could I say no? I was thirsty, confused, hot, and it was_ Johnnie Walker_!"

"You don't remember anything else?" asked Chloe, fighting against a smile.

"Well, I drank it, and I said something, then he started to walk away, and then…" Lois's shoulders fell in defeat. "Then it's all a big blank."

The cousins stood in silence.

"How did I end up here?" asked Lois, after a few moments. Chloe looked at her.

"Well, you were, uh… walking on the streets of Metropolis, looking for Clark, I guess. You were near the Daily Planet, so I saw you and I ran to you. But… well, you weren't yourself, and you, uh… said some things…"

Lois frowned at the look on her cousin's face. "What things?" Chloe didn't answer. "_Chloe_?"

"Just… things about, uh… you, and… me not being able to support you… accused me of being jealous…"

Lois's face softened. "Oh, Chloe, I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You kinda did." interrupted Chloe, not looking at her. Lois gulped.

"Chlo, I'm sorry, I---"

"No, it's okay. It's not like you were completely wrong about it…" said Chloe, now facing Lois. "I'm sorry if I haven't been showing support about your journalistic thing, it's just…" She sighed. "When you handed me that article, on the Daily Planet, you were so… so excited, you had a… a sparkle in your eyes, you were all determined… it just reminded me of how I was when I started. But… I'm not quite like that anymore." Lois just stared at her. "And… I know your writing. You write well, Lois, you write _really_ well."

"Excluding a few typos here and there…" said Lois, smiling uneasily. Chloe smiled too.

"Well, I've always wanted you to join me on the journalism team, but… I never quite thought you'd do it… and when you appeared there that night, with such a strength of mind, with a great article in your hands, wanting to hand it to my editor, I was just…"

"Threatened?" tried Lois, hesitantly.

"Yeah." said Chloe, sadly. "But I'm sorry, you're my cousin and I love you, I want you to be a success, and I _know_ you will be. And… you may be working at the _Inquisitor_ for now, but… I know the _Planet_ will call you when you least expect." Chloe sniffed a little. "I'm sorry."

Lois smiled at Chloe, pulling her for a hug.

"It's alright, 'cuz." she said, warmly. "And I'm sorry I told you… whatever it was that I told you."

They split apart, smiling.

"Is there anything else I told you?" asked Lois. Chloe bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she could tell Lois about Clark kissing her. It would be funny as hell. But no. She wouldn't. If Clark wanted to tell her, he'd tell her himself.

"Just that you were with Clark." said Chloe, carefully. "But what you did with him…" Lois frowned and gulped at the sentence. She had a strange feeling about that. "I think he's the only one who can tell you."

"Yeah, after we take that damn right out of his finger." said Lois, taking off the hospital apron and putting her clothes on. "Did I tell you something else? About where he---we were headed to?"

Chloe concentrated. "You said something about a party…"

Lois finished putting her jacket on and straightened her shoulders. Chloe was surprised with the sudden look of extreme determination on her cousin's face.

"I'm gonna go find him." she said, heading to the room's door.

"Wait! Lois, where, if you don't remember anything?" asked Chloe

"I have a feeling I should look over Metropolis's fancy and expensive clubs."

"What---why?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have, and I'm gonna get the hell out of this hospital bed, find him, and bring the old Clark back."

"Lois, wait!" called Chloe, before her cousin could get out of the room.

"What?" she asked, turning around, impatient. Chloe seemed to have remembered something.

"Since when do you have a tattoo?"

Lois frowned.

CHAPTER 10

Her headache was gone now, and so were the last traces of the 'hangover'. Now, all that was left on Lois's mind was the concern about Clark, the anxiety and a strange feeling about how the things they had done while she was 'high' – whatever they were – hadn't exactly been something they would have done if they were at their perfect senses.

Lois looked at the bright sign in front of her eyes and sighed. That was the most expensive and fancy club of Metropolis, according to her sources on _The Inquisitor_. He had to be there. And she had to find him.

Gulping, Lois walked towards the club's entrance door. There were two black bodyguards wearing a tuxedo, and they immediately stopped her as she tried to get in.

"Wait a second, lady. Do you have an invitation?" asked the bigger one. Lois narrowed her eyes.

"Last time I checked, requiring invitations was not part of Metropolis's night club's policy." she answered, coldly. The bodyguard raised an eyebrow. Not the answer he was expecting. Lois gave him a mocking smile and tried to walk in, but, once again, he stopped her.

"Well, it is now." he said, holding her by the waist. She shook herself away from him. "So, I suggest you to go home and watch a movie while eating ice cream before I send you to prison for disrespecting an authority."

"Authority?" Lois snorted. "As far as I can see, you're a bodyguard, not a cop. Your authority restrains itself to keep troublemakers out of the club."

"Troublemakers like you," he said, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to the street. She shook her arm out of his grasp and turned to him, incredulous.

"Look, _sir_, I don't have time for games. My friend is in there, and he needs my help, so if you don't let me in, I'm gonna---"

"Leave her alone, Rob," said a male voice behind her. "She's with me."

Lois turned around to find Clark walking towards them, with that smile that made her weak on the knees.

"Smallville," she said, feeling her heart race and straightening herself, trying to act like she was still under the influence of the substance, so he wouldn't be suspicious she had snapped out of it. "I've been looking all over for you."

She couldn't help but be shocked as Clark passed one hand by her back and held her by the waist. Unconsciously, Lois's hand held his as well. He grinned at her and turned to the bodyguard.

"Kal!" said the black man, energetically. "It's been a long time since you dropped by here!"

"I've been out on business." answered Clark. "Now, I was wondering if you are ever going to let us in or if you are gonna keep chit-chatting out here with me."

Lois' eyebrows were already raised, but they rose even more as the bodyguard immediately stepped to the side of the door to let them in.

"Oh, right. I'm so sorry." He gestured towards the door with his hand and Lois let herself be led by Clark's strong arm around her waist. The bodyguard looked at Lois then at Clark. "Quite a tough one you got yourself here, Kal." Clark smiled proudly. "You two have a wonderful evening."

Lois glanced at the bodyguard and the look on his face left it quite clear for her that the only reason he had let her in was because of Clark. Still, she smiled triumphantly and entered at the club with him.

Inside there, a small crowd was dancing under a blue lighting.

It was quite a nice place, no wonder the bodyguard had asked for invitations. Lois looked up at Clark. He had to be a VIP, or something. She just didn't understand how, if he spent most of his time at the farm.

Shaking the thoughts away, she turned to Clark.

"What did that guy call you? _Cal_, or something?"

"Doesn't matter." he said, leading her to the dance floor and turning to her. "So? Ready to dance or what?"

He reached for her waist with his both hands and pulled her closer.

When Lois gulped, Clark's smile faded, and he slowly pushed her away.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'what happened'? I'm fine, let's dance, let's---"

But he had already let go of her, and was facing her suspiciously.

"You're not on Red-K anymore." he stated. She didn't understand what _Red-K_ meant, but she didn't care.

"The effect just went away. And the same thing has to happen to you." She looked down at his hand where the red ring inoffensively shined. "I promised myself I would make you snap out of whatever this… _Red-K_… is."

"You shouldn't have. You won't be able to." he said. Lois breathed out. She looked around. She would have to drag him out of there. That wasn't exactly a conversation people should listen to, and if he decided to make a big deal out if it, people shouldn't see it. She would have to do something to get him out of the club. Reach into him.

"You seem to think you are very brave and confident, don't you?" she started, walking closer to him.

"I don't just _think_." Clark said, giving her an arrogant smile. "I'm _sure_ I am."

"Well, let me tell you something new, you're not." she said, staring at him. He narrowed her eyes. "Running away from your problems like that... you're just being a coward."

"Hey, _don't _call me a coward, I'm just trying to---"

"You're chickening, that's what you are doing!" Lois interrupted him. He slightly jerked his head back, in shock. "I know there are certain things that take some time, I know there are problems that are hard to solve, but now and again, you have to take one step at a time. And the first step, Clark, is easy. You just have to take off that damn ring."

Knowing he would follow her, she turned her back at him and walked towards the club's front door. Passing by the bodyguards, Lois was quickly on the dark street again. She noticed the sound of Clark's steps behind her.

"Wow," She heard the bodyguard say, impressed. "She must be _really_ worth it. I've never seen _him_ running after any woman before. It was usually the other way around."

Ignoring the comment, Lois kept walking until they were way out of the guards' view.

She felt his hand grabbing her arm.

"Wait!" he said, turning her around to face him. The street was dark. There was only one lamp lighting the corner where they were, but Lois didn't need it to see he still had that overconfident attitude, but now, his eyes weren't reflecting a red shadow. They were reflecting indecision. "You can't just go on and on saying I'm a coward and that I'm running away from my problems," he continued. "You don't know everything there's to know about me---"

"And whose fault is that?" Lois shot back. "You keep trying to get into everyone else's walls, but you don't let other people get through yours---"

"Maybe I have a fairly good reason for that!" Clark said, and the anger on his voice scared her for a fraction of second. But she didn't let that beat her. She just faced him bravely. "You don't _know_, okay, you have _no idea_---"

"Maybe I don't! Maybe I don't know everything you've been going through, but you've never told me! You've never told anyone, you've never tried to ease whatever it is that that's bothering you by telling someone!" she interrupted him once again. He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't let him. "I've been there, Clark, believe me, I've been there. And to be perfectly honest, I still am! There are a lot of things on my mind lately, and I know I can only find the answers to the questions that are bothering me inside once I find the guts to face them!"

"It's not that easy---"

Clark exhaled frustrated and angry when Lois's laugh didn't let him finish.

"Of _course_ it's not! Nothing that's even barely meaningful is!" she said, taking a deep breath. "It takes us _time _to find the answers, but when you do it, you'll see it has been worth the wait---"

"I can't stand to wait anymore!" he said, interrupting her, this time. "I can't stand so many problems hammering on my mind, I---I just wanted some time where I could forget about---"

"Now that's _enough_, Clark." Lois said, fiercely, and she was glad to see her tone had completely astounded him. "If you really want to take those problems out of your mind, you have to solve them. And if you want to solve them, forgetting is not an option." Lois didn't even pause. She wouldn't give him a chance to respond, she couldn't. "I know how hard things have been for you; last year was a year from hell and this year hasn't been easy either. But a stupid ring will _not_ solve your problems and you know it. You're the only one who can do it, and you'll do it when you are at your best, not when you're hiding behind some stupid substance!" Her heart lightened a bit when he didn't shot anything back, he didn't even try. She softened her voice. "Please, Clark, take it off, this is not you---"

"What if I am? What if you just can't deal with it?" he challenged.

"I _can_ deal with it." she affirmed. "You understood me wrong." Lois licked her lips and went for the kill. "We all have breakdowns like this. I understand this side of you and I accept it." He stared right at her hazel eyes. "But this is _not_ the Farmboy I know… and I miss the old one." Lois was usually annoyed every time she felt that burning in the corner of her eyes. But tonight, she didn't care. "Come on, Clark… You've always been the bravest men I have ever known. And now, I'm asking you to _be this man_. Please, take the ring off." He was still staring at her, and the bad-boy attitude was mysteriously gone. "_Please._"

Her voice was a whisper now, and she didn't know how she had ended up holding his face with her both hands, pleading and forcing him to face her.

CLING.

She barely heard the red ring falling down the floor. Lois felt something clenching her heart when she looked up at him, tears of relief threatening to fall. He was staring at the floor, ashamed, guilty and somewhat relieved.

"I'm sorry…" he said, miserably. Lois breathed out, laughing with joy.

"Moping all around again… you're back!" she exclaimed thankfully, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, after everything that had happened that night. Clark's eyes widened and his cheeks burned as the memories flashed through his mind, in front of his eyes, like a silent movie. The argument. The dance. The kisses.

_The flight. _

Panic invaded him. Did she…

He pulled her away a bit, to look at her smiling face.

No, she didn't remember. He could tell.

Clark pulled Lois towards him and hugged her again. Tighter, this time.

No one had ever been able to make him snap out of Red-K before. Not convincing him to do it, like she had.

"Thank you." he whispered on her ear, feeling comfort and delight take over him as her hands gently stroked the back of his neck.

"Anytime, Smallville," she replied, softly. He could feel her smiling, and he could sense her uneasy heartbeat. Clark smiled too. "Anytime."

CHAPTER 11

He could remember everything. Everything.

The harsh words he shot at Chloe… the talk he had with Lana…

The moments he had shared with Lois.

Clark sighed.

Lana knew he wasn't normal now. He had deliberately shown his abilities in front of her. At first, he had panicked. Then, he talked to her, and it had been… strange. He had apologized for kissing her and for saying her everything he had said. She had told him she had thought a lot about it, and that she realized how all the pieces of the puzzle linked one to another, now. She had told him it was okay, that she would never tell anyone. Not even Lex. She would keep it a secret. Clark, very grateful, had reached over to touch her arm in a thankful gesture. But she had jerked herself away.

He had looked at her painfully.

"_No, it's okay, Clark, it really is, it's just… I just need to get used to it now."_ she had said.

"_Sure, I understand."_ he had answered. He did understand, it _was _a lot to take. But the look on her eyes when she had jerked away hurt him. It had been an expression of fear.

He didn't know if he would tell her about not being from this Earth. For now, he thought that she knew enough.

About Chloe… well, he was now walking through the full hallways of the Daily Planet, ready to talk to her and apologize. He had been so mean. He would have never told those things to her if he had been on his perfect senses. But fortunately, Clark was back now. Thanks to Lois.

He shook his head, entering at the elevator and pressing the button that gave access to the floor where Chloe worked.

Lois had made him snap out of Red-K. She was the only one who had ever been able to do that. She had _convinced_ him to do that. She had gotten into him and brought him back to his sane mind.

Although, he wasn't feeling very sane right now, thinking back at the moments they had spent together at the club on Metropolis and over the city's skies. Every time his thoughts traveled to those places, his belly insisted in doing a weird and disturbing somersault. It never used to do that before.

It had started a few weeks ago, after he had kissed her for the first time.

But he was safe, wasn't he; she didn't know he had been the one dressed as Green Arrow. Also, she couldn't remember anything that had happened between them last night. That was unnerving Clark, because there was a part of him – a _significant_ part of him – that was wishing she could.

Faster than he thought, he was at Chloe's floor. He saw her sitting at her desk and he quickly shook the thoughts about Lois away.

Now, he would focus on apologizing. He'd worry about Lois later.

Chloe looked up from her computer and smiled slightly.

"Hey," she greeted, motioning her head towards his regular clothes. "Glad to see the old Clark back."

"Tell me about it." he answered, smiling uncomfortably. "Look, Chloe---"

Chloe stood up. "Clark, don't. I know what you're doing, and it's okay, you don't have to apologize. I know you would have never said those things to me if you were at your perfect senses."

"Yeah." he said, nodding. "But still, I was terrible, Chloe, I know I hurt you, and---"

"It's alright. It's not the like things you said were… a complete lie…"

"What?"

Chloe sighed. "I have been spending a lot of time trying to help you, and doing things for you, _offering _to do things for you…" She shook her head. "I guess it wasn't a very good way to show you I moved on. I do have to live my own life. Of course I'll always be here for you and you know that. But I have to start thinking more about me and less about people that surround me." she said, convicted. "I know you've never been interested in me in that way, you have already left that pretty clear and I guess I've just never wanted to accept it. But I do now. I know I've lost a long time pining after you, and I realized that, I realized it and I moved on." Clark smiled uncomfortably again. "I tried to, at least…" she added, suddenly glancing at the door that gave access to the basement.

Clark turned around.

"Hey, that's Jimmy!" he said, looking at the blonde guy, smiling and turning to Chloe. She looked strangely sad. Clark frowned and looked back at the door, just in time to see Jimmy staring strangely at them weirdly and passing by the room without even saying hello. "Isn't he going to get in to greet you?" asked Clark, surprised.

"We uh… we kinda…" said Chloe, gulping, and she didn't have to finish her sentence to make Clark notice what had happened. He sighed.

"Please tell me that it wasn't because of me."

"He… kind of heard some things you said about me always pining after you."

"Oh, Chloe, I…" Clark shook his head, feeling guilty. He had messed everything up, and not just with Chloe.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Well, it kinda was, but… not really." Chloe babbled, a few tears shining on her eyes. "Jimmy has always been a bit jealous of our friendship, and when he heard those things, he thought I still have feelings for you. So he broke up with me."

"Do you want me to talk to him, or---"

"No, it's fine, really." Chloe assured him. Clark was feeling immensely guilty. "It's my fault, actually. I'm the only one who can fix it. And I will."

"Jimmy is a great guy, and he really likes you." said Clark, smiling.

"I really like him too." answered Chloe, smiling as well. "I guess you just realize how much you care about a person when you lose them." Clark nodded. Chloe blinked against the tears and breathed in deeply. "I'm just glad Lois managed to snap you out of it." She frowned a little bit and looked at Clark. "How did she do it, by the way?" she asked, curiously.

"Well," started Clark, unsure. "I don't really know. She… just started to tell me things that kind of… made me realize that as much fun and relieving that it was to forget about my problems for a few moments, I wasn't really going anywhere with that." he said, thoughtfully. "That the real relief will come when I face all of my problems and find the guts to solve them, and that the ring certainly wouldn't help me to. She made me see I'm the only one who can do it, and I'll do it when I'm not _hiding behind some stupid substance_…" Clark quoted, chuckling a little bit. Suddenly, his smile faded. "But I guess what really woke me up was the look on her face..." Chloe frowned at his intense expression. "She… she begged me, Chloe. I've never seen her like that. She was just… _pleading_." He gulped. "Then, well, she told me we all have breakdowns, and she understood it and accepted that side of me, but that…" He smiled a bit. "That wasn't the Farmboy she knew, and she missed the old one."

"Lois said that?" asked Chloe, surprised, and her voice awoke Clark from his thoughts.

"Pretty much," he said, smiling. Chloe watched him for a minute, then smiled too.

"Yeah, well, Lois always seems to pop up with something out of the blue when we least expect her to."

"Yeah, she does."

"Clark?" asked Chloe, suddenly. "I found Lois when she was still on Red-K."

"You did?" he asked, looking at her with a strange feeling. She seemed to be dying to say whatever she was about to say.

"Yes," she answered, seriously, biting back a smirk. "And she told me something _really_ interesting."

"What---what was that?" Clark asked, gulping a bit.

"She told me that you _kissed_ her. More than once."

Chloe just couldn't help herself anymore. She bursted out laughing at the look on Clark's face.

"It's not funny, Chloe!" he said.

"Actually it is!" she said, stopping to laugh now and just grinning. "I mean, Clark, as much as I'd like to think that it wasn't you, I know the Red-K just frees you from your restrains. Basically, gives you the courage to say what you always wanted to say and do what you always wanted to do." Clark gulped. "That's how I realized everything you said to me on the farm was pretty much…the truth." she continued, a serious look on her face now, but she hadn't stopped grinning. "But Clark, if you kissed Lois---"

"I kissed Lana too!" he confessed, desperately, trying to make her see that it wasn't a big deal. Because it wasn't. Was it?

Chloe laughed a bit again.

"Oh, that's just old and considerably normal now." she said. "But _Lois_? That's new, Clark, that's huge."

"Just wait until you hear about the rest of it…" he mumbled, putting his hands on his pockets. Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"What was that, again?" she asked, interested. Clark looked at her, mortified. "_What _rest?"

"They weren't just _kisses_, Chloe, they were, uh… quite…"

"Heated?" suggested her.

"Yeah. And we danced too, but we weren't just dancing,_ that_ was…"

"Hot." she completed, understanding. A few seconds of silence fell between them. "Wow, I'm surprised. What else happened between you two, other than making out and dirty dancing?"

Clark looked at her, desperate. "I took her to fly with me, Chloe."

Chloe's eyes seemed two tennis balls. "_Fly_? But I thought you couldn't fly---"

"---just because I have an issue with heights." Clark completed. "But Red-K sends my restrictions away, remember? The fear of heights was gone as well."

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of the water, for a few moments.

"Whoa. Now, _that_'s huge. How… how was it?" she asked.

"Honestly?" asked Clark, unsure if he should tell her. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I just tell you I moved on already? Tell me."

Clark smiled a bit. "It was incredible. She… didn't ask any questions, she just… said it was amazing, and that she always knew there was something special about me, she just didn't know what."

Chloe bit her lip, fighting against a smile. She couldn't.

"Good thing she doesn't remember it then, huh?"

"Actually, I kinda wish she did." he said, sheepishly. He tapped his face. "Great, now, I feel stupid."

"No, Clark, it's not stupid, it's just… surprising!" she said, smiling.

"It is stupid, because it's Lois, and now I can't look at her in the eyes without those stupid memories taking over my mind and making me blush!" he said, and Chloe just kept smiling. What Clark was telling her was weird. But it strangely made a lot of sense. He looked at her and lowered his voice, with the expression of someone who needed to spill it all out. "And that wasn't even the first time I kissed her! It all started a few weeks ago, when Oliver asked me to do a favor for him and I had do dress up as Green Arrow, so I saved her and she just planted one on me and I couldn't help myself---"

"Whoa!!!" said Chloe, her eyebrows raised, her eyes wide. "Too many information to take at once! What?" She lowered her voice as well. "You dressed as Green Arrow and kissed her? That was while Oliver was still here in Metropolis--- how did he react to that?"

"He was… quite pissed off." said Clark, sighing. "But he had that… stupid smirk on his face… ugh. I wish I could forget all that. But then again, I keep remembering what Lois said: _forgetting is not an option_."

Clark hid his face on his hands. So many things to take at once… no wonder Clark was confused.

Chloe was confused. And amused.

He had kissed her cousin. And for what she had caught from his facial expressions, he had liked it. A lot. She didn't quite know what it meant, but she was willing to find out.

But right now, she had something more important to do.

"I'm sorry that you're so confused Clark. I wish I could help you, but you have to do it on your own, you know it."

"Yeah."

"Now, I'd love to stay and hear you go on and on about how my cousin has been troubling your mind lately, believe me, _I would_," she said, raising her eyebrows at him. "But I have a relationship to fix." she added, grabbing her purse and her coat.

"Yeah, you do that." encouraged Clark, smiling. "I'm sorry I... spilled everything out I just needed to..."

"Someone to listen." completed Chloe. Clark nodded, and she smiled. "Well, that's what friends do, right?"

He smiled as well. "Yeah." She walked out of the room. When she was at the door, he called after her. "And Chloe?"

"What?" she asked, turning around. He just had to say it. That was who he was. Maybe she wasn't hurt anymore, but he had hurt her. And he _had_ to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"No resentments." she said, winking. Clark nodded, a little more relieved. At least, relieved about _that _part of the story.

Chloe gave him one last smile and walked out of the room, after Jimmy.

It had always amazed her, the way her cousin was able to get into Clark's nerves. But apparently, she was getting a lot more deeper than both could realize.

At first, when Lois said she'd go after Clark to bring him back to his senses, Chloe had been worried Clark might hurt her. Not only emotionally, but physically as well. Now, she frowned as she realized Clark would never be violent towards Lois. Not even being in Red-K.

And Lois… well, she was the only one that had ever been able to convince him to take the kryptonite ring off. She had been the one capable to get through him, to _see_ through him, even when he was at his worst.

Chloe frowned even more as she realized Lois was the only one who could do it.

And then… she smiled.

Her stomach had twisted in realization, and she would have thought she'd be upset about it, but she just smiled. Widely.

Lois was the only one who could do it. Just as Clark was the only one who could get through her walls. Chloe didn't need her instincts to notice that it meant something. It simply did.

Maybe they just weren't ready to acknowledge that yet.

CHAPTER 12 - EPILOGUE

"Wearing plaid… wondering around the barn…"

Clark turned around, his heart pumping once again in his chest as she climbed the stairs to his loft. He quickly stood up, his hands finding their way to his pockets.

"The look of someone who carries the weight of the world on their shoulders is back…" Lois eyed him clinically. "Completely free from your bad-boy attitude, as far as I can see." she sentenced.

He had been sitting on his loft for the past two hours, thinking about everything that had happened. Trying to find a solution.

"Yeah, thanks to you." he replied, smiling slightly.

Lois smiled too. "Yeah, well, that was nothing." she said, walking towards where he was standing. "It's always a relief to know I won't bump into you dressed like some bad-ass guy who rides some kind of Harley and be smashed against the wall."

Clark opened his mouth.

Smashed against the wall?

_When she was in the middle of the stairs, however, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and turn her around. _

_Exhaling, she felt her own body being carefully – almost gently – smashed against the wall. _

_With his strong body firmly pressed against hers, Lois looked up at Clark only to find his face distressingly close to hers, once more._

"_Going somewhere?" he asked, lowly and seductively. At his tone of voice, she felt her knees failing, yet again, that night. When had he started to produce this effect on her?_

"_I was… going to…" she merely panted, already completely out of breath at his closeness. _

"_Really?" he asked, his hands running through her sides and stopping on her waist. _

Oh God. His mind had been so wrapped up in what he had done with everyone else and with Lois while they were in Red-K that he forgot what _he_ had done when she was still normal.

_Using the last trait of coherent thought that was left on the corner of her mind, Lois moved her body to the side, trying to get out of his disturbing embrace like she had done before. But this time she just couldn't, because he leaned even closer and placed one hand at each side of her. _

_She was locked. _

_Again._

_She had nowhere to go. _

_She looked up at him. Her whole body tensed._

_He closed the distance between them, teasingly brushing his lips against hers._

_Her heart was beating like crazy. _

_She felt Clark smile mischievously as he realized she was giving in. _

_Lois didn't know what she was doing or why, but she just opened her lips over his, giving him permission. _

"You know, that was… totally scary." she said, and the look of her face didn't reflect anything else but hesitation and curiosity. "'Cause you know, for a moment back there, I actually thought that you wanted to…" She coughed. "You know." Lois licked her lips, and Clark tried hard not to stare. She chuckled nervously. "Crazy, huh."

He felt his cheeks reddening. Her smile faded away, and she understood it as their eyes met.

"Oh!" she said shocked, her heart racing. "You _did_ want to…"

Clark shook his head, mortified. "Lois, I'm---"

"Don't." she interrupted him. "If you say you're sorry or I'll kick your ass." Clark smirked a little.

"Okay then. I'm not sorry. Happy?" he said. Lois smirked a bit as well, but it quickly faded away.

"It's just… you're not the only one to blame. I uh… pretty much let you do that. _Almost_ do that."

Clark could just face her, felling weird hops on his belly.

"I---"

"Shut the hell up, I'm not good at this, so just let me say it." she demanded, raising a hand. Clark nodded, swallowing. "What happened---_almost_ happened, it's not entirely your fault, because… if it wasn't that _blessed _lightening outside, I'm pretty much sure we would have… you know." She swallowed and looked down.

"Kissed." he completed.

"Yeah, that." she said, her cheeks reddening as well, and Clark couldn't help but notice that a blushing Lois Lane was definitely worth to watch. Lois looked up at him. He had been staring at her. "You should burn that ring of yours, by the way."

Clark laughed a little and she laughed as well.

"No, I'm serious." she said after a while, stopping to laugh.

"I've already taken care of it." he informed her, with a smile. The ring was safely guarded in a safe spot at the Fortress of Solitude. The _Palace of Ice_, as she had once called it.

Clark smiled at the memory.

"Anyway, thanks for bringing me back. It… it means a lot." he said.

Lois waved her hand humbly. "Nah, I just did what it took to get you out of it."

"Actually…" he started. "I've been like that before, you know?"

"Yes, Chloe told me."

"And…" he continued, walking closer to her. "No one has ever convinced me to take that ring off before. Last time, I did it myself."

"Well, let's hope there isn't a next time, then!" she said, sniggering, trying to break whatever atmosphere that had just been installed between them.

"No, I'm serious." Lois stopped chuckling as she saw the look on Clark's face. "You're the only one who has ever gotten into me when I was under that substance." Lois gulped and smiled, looking down. "Thank you."

She looked back at him and their eyes met, the atmosphere getting more palpable by the second.

Lois slapped him on the arm playfully and walked towards the loft's window.

"I still can't believe you managed to snap me into that thing you were using." Lois shook her head. "You're a jerk, you know?" she joked. Clark laughed.

_Good girl,_ she thought. _Whatever it was, you broke it._

"Why did you give it to me, anyway?" she asked, turning back to him.

"I don't know. I guess I just… didn't want to have fun alone."

"Yeah, I can imagine the kind of fun we had," she joked again, leaning in playfully, raising her eyebrows. Clark laughed nervously. Too loudly. She looked at him oddly.

"Have you apologized to Chloe? You seem to have said some nasty things to her." she asked, after a few moments during which Lois looked around and Clark looked at her.

"Yeah," he said. "I did it yesterday. It's all okay now."

"She told me she set things straight with Jimmy." commented Lois.

"That's great! So they're back together?" asked Clark, happy and relieved.

"I guess so." she said, smiling.

"Good." said Clark. "He really likes Chloe."

"And she likes him too."

"I know. She told me."

Clark smiled at her.

He didn't know if he'd have the guts to tell her, but he suddenly realized how much he wanted her to know what had happened.

"You… you don't remember anything?" he suddenly asked, and she looked at him. "At all?"

"It's all fuzzy…" she answered, frowning. "There is one thing I remember, though. Because I've got a little reminder of it."

Clark's stomach fell to his knees. What was it? Would it be the flight? The dance? The way his hand had been tightly gripping her waist and her hips as they kissed?

His stomach went back to its usual place and it still managed to jump and do a somersault before she answered. Clark tried not to roll his eyes.

That was getting ridiculous.

"What is it?" he managed to ask, trying not to show nervousness.

"Apparently my frustration over my father never letting me do a tattoo took over me." she said. Clark widened his eyes.

"You did a _tattoo_?" he asked, shocked. "What--- when?"

"I don't know, I don't remember _everything_, it's all blurry... I just remember it was quite a clean and big place… and I remember it happened after you left me to… do something." she shook her head, confused. Lois looked up. "It is the strangest thing. Take a look."

She walked towards him and turned around, wiping her hair out of her upper back with her hand.

Her red tank top was covering her tattoo. Clark gulped as he realized how close she was to him, even if her face was turned to the other side.

Lois twisted her head a little bit to the side, so she could look at him with the corner of her eye. What was taking him so long?

"Your tank top is… um…" he started, staring at her upper back, raising one hand and not certain about where exactly he should place it. "Can I…"

"Sure." she quickly said, biting back a smirk. But the amusing sensation faded away as soon as she felt his hand dragging the sleeve of her tank top down her shoulder. Lois gasped as an unexpected and surprising longing grew inside of her, as she felt his fingers softly run through her skin.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning his head to the side so he could look at her face. She felt his warm breath at her neck, and the longing increased.

"Yeah," she panted, breathless. Lois held her breath. Not that there was much left of it.

That was the time for Clark's heart to do a somersault. He caught the quickening of her heartbeat when he had touched her.

He seemed to have turned his attention back to the tattoo. Lois slowly released her breath.

Shock and fear took over her, and she gulped.

What was that?

What the _hell_ was that?

That surely had nothing to do with the way he had locked her into his arms the other night and tried to kiss her, or the way she had almost succumbed into it. Or the way his head had just leaned in, his lips ready to meet hers.

Lois slightly shook her head, to send the breathtaking memories away.

That was just Smallville, for Heaven's sake, and she was showing him a tattoo. That was it. There was no reason for her to have those damn butterflies playing around on her stomach when his fingers outlined the strange drawing on the lower back of her neck.

"So?" she asked, and she felt like kicking herself as she noticed how rough she sounded. Lois cleaned her throat. "What do you think?"

He didn't answer her. She turned around to face him.

She had never seen him pale, but she could swear he was positively white now.

"Clark? Are you okay?" she asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"This… this tattoo. This… this symbol. Where… how…" he took a deep breath. Lois raised her eyebrows at how quick he was breathing. "Have you ever seen it before?" he asked, weakly, his eyes fixed on hers, and she felt almost nude under his deep gaze.

"Actually, I have," she said, confused, and he gasped. "In my dreams about the guy on the red cape."

After opening and closing his mouth continually, he finally managed to speak.

"And… where this symbol is, when you see it?"

"Most of the times, stamped on his chest. But I've already seen it on his cape as well."

"Oh." he just said, his heart racing almost unbearably, his mind racing. What the hell did that mean?

_Lois Lane_ had dreams about a guy in a red cape, who had the symbol of the House of El stamped on his chest.

An S in the middle of a geometrical figure.

The red, yellow and blue symbol of _his family_ house. His _biological_ family house.

Could that man be his father?

Or… himself?

Himself… with a red cape? In Lois's dreams?

Clark tried not to laugh. He hardly thought so.

Although…

Clark shook his head, confused and shocked.

He didn't know that it meant. He had no idea. But he knew it was something huge. But he couldn't let her realize that. Not yet.

So he did the same thing she always did when she wanted to change the subject.

Teased.

"Lois, um… about this guy in the red cape…" he said, after several minutes.

"The one from my dreams?" she asked.

Clark couldn't help but smirk a little, relieved to notice his heartbeat was going back to normal. "I thought they were nightmares."

Lois blushed almost imperceptibly.

"Shut up." she just said. Clark took the chance to tease her while she was still with her guard down. It was usually the other way around.

"So, Lois, tell me… how is the guy on the red cape is on these… _nightmares_ of yours?" he asked, teasingly. "Would he be, by any chance, wearing _only _the cape?"

She punched him, but laughed.

"None of your business." she said, and Clark smiled. "I've never seen his face. It's all blurred… But it has been more distorted before. I think the blur is decreasing."

"Oh." He said, unsure of what she would see and what would happened as she saw the face of the man with the symbol of the House of El stamped on his chest.

"But hey, I've gotta say, Smallville…" she said, looking at his torso. "I missed seeing you in plaid."

"Aha, so you admit you like my shirts!" he teased, grinning.

"What makes you think I would ever do that?" she asked, grinning.

"Just admit it! _You. Like. My plaid shirts_." he said, stuffing his chest and raising his chin. Lois laughed.

"Don't do that, you look like a pigeon."

Clark laughed as well, but walked closer to her, challengingly.

"Admit it!" he defied.

"Fine. But just so you know…" Lois's grin turned into a flirtatious smirk, and she leaned in. "Seeing you with those leather pants, tight black shirt and black jacket wasn't so bad either."

Clark's smile was gone now. She definitely knew how to throw him off his game.

He tried to look anywhere but her lips. His eyes glanced down at her top.

"Your… tank top. It's, uh…"

Lois frowned, looked down and tried not to chuckle. The sleeve he had lowered was now _very_ low, showing a good – and not very decent – part of her cherry lacy bra. She straightened it and looked up at him. He was completely blushing, and she found it adorable.

Subsequently to that thought, she felt like kicking herself.

"You look good in pink," he commented, giving her a shy smile that she found very endearing.

_Oh, for Pity's sake, Lane, pull yourself together. _

"Thanks," she answered, smirking. "Pervert."

"Hey, it's not my fault your tank top was falling!"

"Oh no? And who lowered it in the first place?"

"I didn't lower it to _that_ point---" he started.

"Oh, please, who are you kidding? I know that everything you wanted was to rip it out from me." she said, teasingly. "But thankfully, I know that you would never do it unless you were wearing a certain red ring."

Clark smirked. "Try me."

Lois's smile faded. He had walked closer to her, crossing his arms on his chest and smiling mischievously. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You're a pervert, Smallville!" she stated, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"And you're so annoying." he replied.

Lois smiled, relieved. Back to normal.

Normal was good. Safe. Secure. No risks.

She liked that. She really did.

She also liked, even though it would still take her a long time to admit that to herself, the way those butterflies insisted in giving a party in her belly every time their eyes locked into each other's like that.

She had always found that so strange. Technically, it was nothing… It just wasn't a normal stare. There was something more caught in the middle of it, something that had been troubling both of them over the past few weeks.

Something that, for now, both had chosen not to give too much thought about it, or even recognize it.

Lois sighed as Clark's blue eyes flickered through her face.

It was not that they didn't want to. They just weren't ready.

Yet.

And since they weren't ready, Clark could always count on Lois to break the atmosphere.

She gave him a smile and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Glad to have you back, Farmboy." she said, walking towards the stairs, to leave.

"Likewise." he retorted, with a smile on the corner of his mouth. Lois turned around, clenching an eyebrow and raising the other, giving her a very suspicious expression.

"Hey, about that…" she started, looking at him carefully. "Did I… did I do something I would regret?"

Clark looked at her, remembering everything she had told him, and everything she had done. The way she had argued about him wearing the ring, even in Red-K… the way she had teased him while they danced… the way his hands had immediately searched for her waist as they kissed…

"No." he finally answered, with a smile. "No, I don't think so."  
Lois smiled as well. "Well, then I guess we're good."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Lois nodded. "See ya'."

"Bye." he said. She smiled at him one last time and walked downstairs, leaving the barn.

Clark smiled after her and walked towards the window of his loft, where he had been sitting by earlier.

He had been there for the last hours before she arrived, thinking about everything that had happened. Trying to find a solution.

So far, he hadn't been able to. But he wasn't willing to give up on that. Or forget it.

"_If you really want to take those problems out of your mind, you have to solve them. And if you want to solve them, forgetting is not an option."_

He smiled.

She was great. She was greater than he ever thought she could be.

Not to mention she was a damn good kisser.

Clark laughed quietly and, through the window, he realized he could see her walking towards her car.

When she was about to enter, she turned around one last time. Her head seemed to scan the whole place until she found what she was looking for.

His eyes.

The way her smile lightened up her face always made him feel warm inside. He didn't know why.

His smile did the same things to her. But, up till now, he had no idea.

Clark smiled brightly back at Lois. She waved and turned around, entering at her car and driving away. He felt something strange watching her go. He didn't know what it was, just like he didn't know why her smile was so soothing. He didn't have the answers to those questions.

Yet.

Clark smiled again.

He was willing to work on it.


End file.
